Gracias
by Valtrax
Summary: Sólo Sakura llena su vacía existencia, pero el no puede dejar que entre en su vida" *Kishimoto databook 2* One-shot inspirado en estas palabras y en la partida de Sasuke.


**Los personajes de la serie Anime/Manga Naruto, NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo los tomo prestado sin fin de lucro.**

El trozo de canción que aparece abajo, no es mas que un mero complemento de esta historia. No lo considero un Songfic.

* * *

Gracias

**By**

**Valtrax**

_*Sólo Sakura llena su vacía existencia, pero él no puede dejar que entre en su vida*_

_* Masashi Kishimoto, Databook II*_

— ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí a estas horas? — Preguntaste frívolo.

— Para salir de la aldea tenías que pasar por aquí— respondió ella sin mirarte a la cara.

Te tomó solo cinco segundos parecer indiferente. — Vuelve a casa y duerme. — ordenaste en tono seco, pasando lentamente por su lado sin tomarle importancia.

Solo diste unos pasos antes de escuchar el tenue sollozo de ella.

Tú te preguntas… ¿Por qué, de todos los shinobi, gennin, chunin o Jônin que rondaban constantemente de la aldea, tenía que encontrarte precisamente ella?

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta ella tratando de sonar fuerte — ¿!Por que no me dices nada¡? — Te grita, para llamar tu atención — ¿Por que siempre estás tan callado…?—Termina hablando de forma casi inaudible. — ¿Por qué no me…?

— ¡¿Por qué tengo que decirte algo?! — le interrumpes bruscamente, cortando la frase de su temblorosa boca. — No es asunto tuyo. Deja de preocuparte por lo que hago. — concluyes sin siquiera mirarle a la cara.

Tú no ves, pero ella sonríe melancólicamente.

— Siempre… me has odiado ¿verdad?— Ella pronuncia cada palabra, con un matiz de culpa. — ¿Recuerdas aquel día en que nos hicimos gennin y formaron nuestro equipo?— recordó con amargura, las primeras palabras que le dirigiste. — Aquel día te enojaste conmigo.

— _Si estas solo no tienes padres que te regañen, por eso es tan egoísta. — ella comentó superficialmente sin medir sus palabras._

— _La soledad… no tiene punto de comparación con que tus padres se enfaden contigo. — Le corregiste en tono serio y grave._

— _¿Qué pasa?— te pregunto ella alterada por tu reacción al comentario sobre Naruto._

— _Tú eres una __molestia__. — la sentenciaste._

— No lo recuerdo. — le mentiste. Sin querer, hiriéndola.

Como no volteaste en ningún momento, ella no necesito cubrir su rostro heridoAquél día, ella aprendió sobre la soledad, así que ese día ella jamás lo olvidó.

— Me lo suponía, eso fue hace mucho. — Intentó sonar casual. — Pero desde día, tú Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, y yo... completamos muchas misiones. — los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a tu cabeza— Eran difíciles, pero yo era feliz…

Ella guardó silencio esperando alguna respuesta de tu parte. Luego de un minuto de silencio, se sintió estúpida por creer que te importarían sus palabras. Dudó unos momentos antes de seguir con su improvisado intento de detenerte.

— Sé lo que le pasó a tu familia— dijo bajito, temiendo alguna reprimenda de tu parte. — Pero la venganza no te traerá felicidad— sabes que es cierto, pero aún así debes intentarlo. — Ni a ti… ni a mí.

— Como pensaba…— Sueltas ya en un tono mas calmado. Comprendes que ella no se irá, así que debes convencerla con argumentos. — soy diferente a ustedes, llevo un camino diferente. Intente creer que llevo un camino similar, pero al final elegí vengarme. Ese es mi objetivo en la vida…—rencor… el maldito rencor nuevamente corre a grandes velocidades por tu cuerpo.—no puedo ser como tú o Naruto…

— ¡¿Vas a volver a elegir la soledad?!— te grita exasperada. Ella sabe que sí, pero aún así le parece difícil de creer. — aquel día me enseñaste que la soledad es dolorosa. Ahora mismo lo comprendo muy bien; tengo amigos y familia. Pero Sasuke-Kun si tú te vas para mí… ¡será lo mismo que estar sola! — y lo comprendes… comienzas a comprender esa pequeña luz que trato de abrirse paso entre las sobras que oscurecían tu corazón. Esa calidez…

— A partir de ahora, caminos diferentes se abren para nosotros…— intentas rellenar, no quieres que ella siga hablando… no quieres volver a escucharla.

— ¡Yo…!— "no lo digas", ruegas internamente. No lo digas, no lo digas— ¡Yo te quiero tanto!

Tu corazón se contrajo. Tu corazo dejó de latir. Tu respiración se detuvo. Tus movimientos cesaron. Tus sentidos se apagaron… Sólo puedes escuchar y procesar.

— Si te quedas junto a mí, me aseguraré de que no te arrepientas. Cada día será estupendo. Seremos realmente felices. Haré cualquier cosa por ti, así que por favor ¡no te vayas! — Ella siente que te esta perdiendo, con cada palabra que sale de boca, pero aún así no puede detenerse. — te ayudaré con tu venganza, ¡haré lo que sea! pero por favor, no te vayas, quédate… conmigo.

Las lágrimas cubren gran parte de su piel cremosa, ya no puede retenerlas.

— Y si no puedes quedarte… llévame contigo.

Reaccionas. Y reflexionas las palabras que acabas de escuchar, piensas en lo bien que se siente que alguien quiera formar parte de tú existencia. Pero no puedes dejar que entre en tú vida.

Y esta claro ahora.

— Eres una verdadera molestia.

Ella cree, que estas molesto. Pero no entiende el real significado de tus palabras, ni la raíz de lo que quieres expresar.

— ¡No te vayas, si lo haces gritare!— Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, ella te necesitaba allí, ella no quería que te fueras.

Pero ella no sería feliz a tú lado. Lo Sabes. Aún así, quieres que ella sepa lo agradecido que le estas de cada sonrisa, cada palabra y cada lagrima derramada por ti.

Te desvaneciste frente a sus ojos, y apareciste a sus espaldas

— Sakura…— pero no sabes exactamente que decir. Podrías repetir al pie de la letra todo el código Ninja. Más no saber que palabra podría ajustarse a lo que quieres expresar. Aún así lograste encontrar una palabra que abarcaba todo lo que sientes. — Gracias.

El tiempo comenzaba a agotarse, y no quieres que ella lloré más por esta inevitable despedida. Le das un golpe y ella sólo alcanza a susurrar tu nombre una vez más esa noche.

La tomas entre tus brazos antes que toque el suelo, y la acomodas en la banca más cercana.

La observas, y te repites en tu cabeza por décima vez, que aunque ella llene tu vacía existencia, no puedes dejarla entrar en tu vida.

_*Las palabras que le dedicó a Sakura, eran sinceras. Él se marcha con palabras de agradecimiento*_

_[Gracias por amarme  
Y es difícil para mí decir las cosas  
Que quiero decir a veces  
No hay nadie aquí más que tu y yo  
Y aquella luz de la vieja y rota calle  
Cierra las puertas  
Dejaremos el mundo afuera  
Todo lo que tengo para darte  
Son estas cinco palabras cuando yo_

_Gracias por amarme  
Por ser mis ojos  
Cuando no podía ver  
Por partir mis labios  
Cuando no podía respirar  
Gracias por amarme  
Gracias por amarme (…)]_

* * *


End file.
